Money
Several coins and currency have been seen and mentioned in the show, and this article lists them. Pennies Pennies (or cents) are one-hundredth of an American Dollar. Pennies are shown and mentioned numerous times in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Toward the end of the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?", Edd makes a scam to repay Sarah after The Eds wrongly spent her allowance. Rolf ends up donating an enormous bag full of pennies. In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, Marie Kanker finds three pennies along with a wiener that represented frankincense. Jonny reveals that he has a dance dedicated to pennies in the episode "Stuck in Ed", when he shows the Eds his "Penny Dance." Also in that episode, Edd calls Kevin's stash of pocket change a "plentiful pack of pennies." There are several other mentions of pennies throughout the show, also referenced through phrases like "pennies from heaven" and "a penny for your thoughts." Mentions *Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle *Stuck in Ed *Ed in a Halfshell *Stop, Look and Ed Nickels Nickels are used as regular 5 cent pieces in the show. Eddy claimed that jawbreakers cost a nickel in the episode "The Ed-Touchables", but in every episode after that, they cost a quarter. In "Shoo Ed", nickels are referenced several times. Kevin tells Eddy that he will only pay a nickel instead of a quarter for getting rid of Jonny. Kevin eventually gives in and pays Eddy 30 cents. When the Eds get trapped inside their cage after the stampede, Eddy offers to pay Jonny a nickel to pry them out. Jonny kept raising the price in increments of 25 cents and it is unknown what the Eds actually paid to get out, if at all. These are the only mentions of nickels throughout the show. Dimes Dimes are one tenth of an American Dollar. Dimes are never mentioned by name in Ed, Edd n Eddy, but they make an appearance in the episode "Shoo Ed". Kevin pays Eddy 30 cents in three coins, that must be dimes. However, these coins are about the size of quarters, so it is unknown if they really are dimes and Eddy may have incorrectly stated that the coins added up to 30 cents. Quarters Quarters are one quarter of an American Dollar. Quarters are the currency needed to purchase jawbreakers at the Candy Store, thus, they are the main goal for the Eds in many episodes. Most of the Eds' scams cost at least one quarter. Ed Bucks Ed Bucks are the unofficial name of the fake money Ed created to trick Eddy in the episode "Laugh Ed Laugh". They look like normal dollar bills except with Ed's face on them. They are authentic enough to fool scam-deprived Eddy. Ed claims to have drawn them himself, and if so he may be a pretty good artist. When Eddy saw these, he hallucinated himself as a cash register, a piggy bank, having dollars for hair, and dollars for eyes. There are eight bags of Ed bucks on the pile Eddy finds. The Ed Bucks are seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Gallery File:Pennies1.png|Three pennies, seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle File:Pennies2.png|Rolf's giant bag of pennies File:Quarter.png|A quarter on the sidewalk File:Ed_dollar2.jpg|Ed bucks Ed_Dollar.jpg|The Wooden Ed Dollar Category:Money Category:Items